Breaking Free
by Rainbow-Claw
Summary: Shun finds a young kitsune girl in his pool one day. The young girl is in a pack of hybrids and when shun finds out the past they share, he tries to help them overcome it. ShunxOC, MaronxOc, and more! rated M for SEXUAL REFERENCES, LANGUAGE, CHARACTER DEATH, BLOOD, AND INTENSE VIOLENCE IN LATER CHAPTERS! HIATUS OVER!
1. First Encounters

Third person POV

_SPLASH! _A young girl fell into the pool. After getting out, she saw that she had landed in someone's garden, and immediately saw who's it was. A black-haired brown-eyed ventus brawler was staring at her from the roof. She was about to apologize when he asked if she was OK. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry if I startled you." she replied. She left the area not wanting to upset him any further.

Shun's POV

I wondered who she was as the girl turned to leave. I stayed there pondering for a while before I realized that I was almost late for a meeting with the other brawlers._ OH CRAP!_ I grabbed Jakkor and left. i had to jump a few buildings (literally) to get there on time. When I got to Dan's house, he asked what happened. The minute I told him about the girl falling into the pool, Paige asked me to describe the girl I saw. "Okaaaay... Well, she had long pink hair with blue at the tips, and bright green eyes. She wore pink jeans, a pale blue turtleneck, an orange waist pack and purple converse, and was carrying a red and yellow backpack. She also had a Ventus Wontu, and an Aqous Fusion Dragonoid." I told her. She stared at me as if had said that I loved Winnie-the-pooh. I had no idea why, until she told me that the girl I described was named Takiri Kitsune, and had only been seen in interspace.

**sorry if it's short. Plz R&R**


	2. A Friendship Begins

Akemi's POV,

I heard a scream from upstairs, followed by a loud THUD. Takiri must have had another nightmare. She had the same one every night. It was always about a hunt that took place when I was really little, so I don't really remember what actually happened that day. All I know about it, is that I was the youngest of the survivors. There were only six of us left in the pack: Sayori, Rinoka, Takiri, Raikura, Kachiko, and me. I heard footsteps coming out of the bedroom, and Takiri came into the kitchen wearing shorts and a short-sleeved pink turtleneck. "Hey little bro," she chirped happily, ruffling my short blue hair. Her three pink, bushy tails rested comfortably by her feet, with their fluffy sky blue tips brushing the floor. they matched her fox-like ears and long hair perfectly. My own tail was baby blue, the same color as my hair, and pink at the tip, just like my hair, but it wasn't as bushy and fluffy as Takiri's, and I only had one tail. I had matching fox-like ears as well. We were all getting ready to go to Bakugan Interspace for the day, and so far, we were ready. "C'mon, let's go!" I said.

Takiri's POV,

When we got to Interspace, we all went our separate ways. Rinoka went to arena B to watch a battle between Raikura and Sayori, and Kachiko went off to go find an opponent. Meanwhile, Akemi and I went to find Shun Kazami, the boy who found me in his pool the other day. I soon found him talking to his teammates: Dan Kuso, Jake Valerie, Marucho Marakura, Mira Clay, Fabia Sheen, Ren Krawler, Baron Leltoy, Ace Grit, Rafe, and Paige. I was a little bit nervous, but I still went towards him. What I wasn't expecting, however, was for Shun to jump about three feet straight up into the air when I greeted him. Ren, Ace, Dan and Jake burst out laughing at his reaction, but were cut short when Shun shot a glare at them. I smirked at them, then turned back to Shun and asked if he was still mad at me from yesterday. "I wasn't angry, I just wasn't used to people falling into the pool out of nowhere like that." he replied, smiling at me. That smile got me nervous, but I didn't let it show through. Then Marucho asked me where I had gone during the storm last night. "I went back to where I always go at night or in harsh weather, home." I replied. "Yes, but where exactly? You've only been seen here at Interspace." Marucho asked, clearly not getting the answer he was looking for. I sighed, and told them that that they would have to let me and my friends join their team before I'd be willing to show them. They nodded, and contacted my friends. Then we all logged off of Interspace. The others followed us into a small forest near the park, before coming to a clearing with what looked like an abandoned cabin in the middle of it. We showed them inside, and gave them a tour of the place, which, for the most part, was just a few hallways, a kitchen, a boiler room, a bathroom, some closets, a pantry, and an attic with a ladder going into it, which was our bedroom. The others seemed surprised to see an attic with three bunk beds in it, but they didn't question about it. There were also lots of book and toys in the room. One of them immediately caught Shun's interest.

**Sorry for the wait! Please R&R! ****  
><strong>


	3. Hybrids?

Shun's POV,

I immediately noticed that one of the books was titled _How to Raise a H__ybrid_. Since nobody seemed to mind the fact that Dan had started playing with the many action figures scattered around in the corner, I picked it up, and sat on a bed to read it. here's what I read:

_INTRODUCTION:  
><em>

_Hybrids can come in many types, colors, shapes, and forms._  
><em>They can be bought at pet shops, or found in the wild.<br>The main types are Lycans, Avior, Dragia, Dravior, Nekos, Inus, Werewolves, and Kitsunes.  
>They are often entered in races and contests, and they exist for the pleasure of their owners.<br>They are born for serving humans as pets, slaves, working animals, guards, servants, chefs, waiters, and nursemaids, and are not allowed to be considered part of society.  
>If unowned, their surnames match their breed.<br>If they belong to a human, they share the surname of their owners.  
>Hybrids are extremely intelligent, strong, and they remember almost everything.<br>__Hybrids found in the wild will be captured immediately either to be sold, or, if they are dangerous or undesirable,_ _killed._

I froze upon reading that last sentence _Killed? But if that's true, then that could mean Takiri and her friends could-_ Unable to finish that thought, I closed the book, and asked Raikura if I could borrow it. He told me to feel free to do so, and I quickly nodded to him and put the book in my backpack. _I can't let anything happen to our new friends. _I decided right then and there to show the book to the others as tomorrow when we went to Interspace.

Jakkor's POV,

I noticed that shun seemed to be absorbed in the book he'd borrowed from Raikura and his freinds. I mostly took note of the title. Shun didn't usually get into supernatural stories, but I had noticed that most of our new teamates seemed to have some strange-looking photos, which they were unwilling to tell us about. They had also refused to tell us about their family, and when we had asked about it, they seemed sad about something, and Takiri looked as if she were about to burst into tears at any minute every time we said anything relating to parents, and ready to kill something whenever the subject of pets came up. I figured that maybe hybrids were real. After all, I couldn't say they weren't in pet shops because I had never been to one before. I spent the rest of the ride home thinking about it until I got bored and fell asleep.

**please R&R!**


	4. A New Discovery

Takiri's POV,

_I stared at the sight in front of me. My mother. Dead. I immediately searched for signs of life. I only found one. A newborn hybrid. Akemi. My brother. My head jerked up as I heard more gunshots in the distance. I snarled. Those hunters were way too close. I grabbed Akemi, and ran outside into the night. A few hours later, I paused to catch my breath. I had run halfway through the forest, and right into a trap. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone with torch who was setting everything on fire! I took off running up the hill as the flames spread before coming into a clearing. I was surrounded! As I choked on the smoke and ash, I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder as a gun went off. I had been hit. I stumbled as I tried to run. Bad idea. I couldn't see where I was going and my hand went into a gopher hole. I tripped as my hand was wrenched into the ground. SNAP! I yelped in pain as my wrist was jerked out of its socket. CRACK! I heard a burning tree branch break as it tumbled down towards me. I could feel the blaze as it surrounded me, and I could smell the burnt flesh on my back. But, I couldn't get up, and soon, everything went dark. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was my father as he leaped through the flames, and dashed to my aid._

"AAAAAH!" I shot up into a sitting position, panting, as I woke up from yet another nightmare. "Oh, thank goodness, it was just another bad dream!" I groaned, noticing that I was on the floor next to my bed. _Great. I fell out of bed again._ This is why I always sleep on the bottom bunk, or in a loft. I got back up, and climbed back into bed. I picked up a family picture, which was sitting on a shelf attached to my bed. A noticeably pregnant red-eyed, pink-and-blue-haired human female was hugging a male kitsune with jet black fur/hair, white at the tips fox-like ears, four matching and striking emerald eyes. The two were both smiling, and there were two other kitsunes on the male's back, smiling, and winking at the camera. The first one was female. She appeared to be their daughter, with striking green eyes exactly like that of the other hybrid, and long bubblegum-pink hair with sky blue at the tips. She had three fluffy, fox tails and soft, fox-like ears to match her hair. The second one appeared to be the first hybrid's son. He had black hair, with white at the tips, and streaks of pink, green and blue ran through it. He had two fox-like tails that matched his hair and fox-like ears. His left eye was green, his right eye was red. _I really miss you Akham._ I whimpered, and put the picture back on the shelf, knowing that things would never be the same. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep now, so I got up, and took a walk to a small part of the forest that only the hybrids knew about. This was my sanctuary. I decided to sing to the moon to calm myself down. My mother had always said that the a gateway to the spirit world was up there so that mothers and fathers who lost their lives could hear their kids and watch them grow up. I didn't know if this was true or not, but it made me feel better thinking that our parents could see us and hear us. I took a deep breath, and began to sing a melody that my parents taught me:

_This is what I truly am inside,_

_This is the way that the animal fights,  
><em>

_This the time that I howl at the moon,  
><em>

_This is the reason why I run through the night,  
><em>

_(howls)  
><em>

_I don't want lose it all,  
><em>

_But I can't tell anyone else,  
><em>

_I'm afraid of losing it all,  
><em>

_So I just keep it all to myself,  
><em>

_(howls)  
><em>

_But I never back down,  
><em>

_And I refuse to give in,  
><em>

_'Cause I'll fight for it all,  
><em>

_Even when I can't win,  
><em>

_(howls)_

_I want to be free,  
><em>

_When will they see,  
><em>

_That things are never,  
><em>

_What they seem,  
><em>

_(howls)_

_When will they Understand,_

_I'm not the monster they think I am,_

_When will they finally see,_

_What I wish I could be,_

_(howls)_

_It won't matter how hard I try,_

_If I can't be free I'll never fly,_

_(howls)_

_It's not fair,  
><em>

_It's not right,  
><em>

_To be forced to go,  
><em>

_Without a light,  
><em>

_(howls)  
><em>

_When will they finally see,  
><em>

_The soul inside of me,  
><em>

_When will they finally know,  
><em>

_There is more to me than what I show,  
><em>

_(howls)  
><em>

_When will they see,  
><em>

_There is more to me,  
><em>

_Than meets the eye,  
><em>

_I've got to spread my wings and fly,  
><em>

_(howls)  
><em>

_I want to be free,  
><em>

_I want to fly,  
><em>

_I want to spread my wings,  
><em>

_And take to the skies,  
><em>

_(howls)_

_I want to be free,  
><em>

_Take off and fly,  
><em>

_Reach for the clouds,  
><em>

_And aim for the sky,  
><em>

_(howls)_

Shun's POV,

I checked the clock. _1:30._ I sighed, as I got up and started pacing around the room for the tenth time that night. _Why can't I sleep? I already promised myself that I'd show the others that book in the morning. _I sighed again. _Maybe I should take a walk. That should take my mind off of things. _I got dressed, snuck outside, and started walking. I had no clue where I was going, but I didn't care at this point. I soon ended up in the park near the forest that surrounded Takiri's house. _Maybe they're awake. I could go check on her. _Without another thought, I ran into the forest. After a while, I saw Raikura sitting on the roof of the cabin. "Hey," he greeted without turning his head. "hey," I replied. He motioned for me to come closer. I jumped onto the roof, and sat down. "I was wondering, does that book on hybrids, relate to you guys?" He nodded.  
>"Really?" Another nod. I was making progress. "So does that mean you guys are hybrids?" He sighed. "I'm guessing you guys put two and two together?" I nodded. "Well, I did, but-" "So, the others, do they know?" I shook my head. "Not yet." "Good. I don't want to end up found by the pet police, or worse, the hunters." <em>What? <em>"Hunters?" Raikura looked slightly amused at this. "You only read the first page, didn't you?" "Um, well," I began. He chuckled. "Well, basically, the hunters are the ones who capture the hybrids, and occasionally, they organize hybrid hunts." _Hybrid hunts? _"Can you keep this a secret for us? And not tell the others that you know?" he asked. I nodded. _Guess I won't tell the others then. _We talked for a while, and exchanged phone numbers (he didn't have a cell phone, so he gave me his home number), before the sun started rising. "Well, I'll see you guys later then, the others are probably wondering were I am," I told him. "Bye," he replied, "And thanks." I nodded again, and left.

Dan's POV,

I woke up to the smell of breakfast and jumped out of bed. _I smell pancakes! _As I was running, I saw the front door open, and Shun step inside. _Huh. Wonder when he left. Oh well. PANCAKES! _When Shun got to the kitchen, he seemed like he wanted to tell us something, but couldn't. "Hey Shun," Runo greeted, "What's going on?" Shun yawned, and replied "Not much. I took a walk earlier, but that's about it." "You're hiding something," Runo observed, "what is it?" "nothing," Shun replied. "You know, you can tell us anything, Shun, that what friends are for," Marucho stated. "This is different. I made a promise not to tell, so that someone we know won't end up on sale at the local pet shop, or worse," Shun explained, "Besides, this isn't something you need to get involved with right now. In this case, the less you know, the better. I'll tell you guys about later, but not now." After a few minutes, Paige broke the silence, "I have a better idea, we can see if we can find whoever it was that you got the secret from, and ask them to tell us. If they refuse, we let it go. If they tell us, then we act accordingly. OK?" "Alright," Shun answered, "Fine. But if he gets angry with us, then don't blame me." He then got out his phone, dialed a number, and called someone. "Hey, the others want to know what the secret is, and they're trying to figure it out. Yeah, that one... Alright then, do you want to tell them or should I explain it?" there was a pause "OK, yeah, alright, sure, we'll meet you there." He hung up, and said, "OK, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait! I own the song, cause I made it up, I just don't know how to get it published (I can't read sheet music either), so if you use it, you have to make sure that you state that it belongs to me. Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	5. Starlight

Marucho's POV,

Shun led us to a pet shop to meet Raikura. He seemed upset about something. We were in the part of town that often got news of new inventions and new types of pets before anyone else in town,. We went in, and Raikura led us to the back. Nothing could have prepared us for what we saw. In the cages were creatures who looked like humans, but with animal parts. One in particular caught my eye. A young male lifted his head as I walked past. "Hey, wait," he called after me, "Do you know a girl named Takiri?" "Why, yes I do know her. Why do you ask?" "Could you tell her that I'm still alive and well?" "OK, but I'd need to know your name first." "It's Akham." "OK, I'll tell her." "Thanks" I walked past another cage, and saw the one that I had noticed. A anxious-looking girl with wide onyx eyes and black-and-red striped dreadlocks sat inside, glancing at anyone who came by with fear, loneliness, and anticipation shown on her lightly tanned face. She looked so much like Kachiko, that if you didn't see their eyes or the difference in gender, you'd only be able to tell the difference by their She and Raikura seemed to know each other, and they were obviously shocked to see each other. I went up to the store owner, asked how much she cost, and bought her. He started putting together a bag, before handing it to me, pulling a leash out from under the counter as he did so. He gave me some paperwork to fill out, and went to the 'employees only' area behind the back wall. Soon, he came back with my new 'pet werewolf' as he called her, and gave me the leash. She was wearing nothing but a purple collar with a blank tag, and a hot-pink sleeveless shirt/tunic/dress/thing that barely fit her and only reached an inch past her rump. She was desperately trying to hide her body by pulling the bottom of the garment down. Shun and Raikura looked shocked. _I guess they got the wrong idea._ "Hi. My name's Marucho. What's yours?" She froze, staring at me as if she was deciding whether to tell me or not. "Starlight." "That's a nice name." She looked up at me in surprise, and I smiled. She was so innocent. But why was she sold in pet shop?

Starlight's POV,

My new master was very strange. First he told me his name, even though I'll probably never use it, then he asked mine, whereas most would have given me a new one, and then he bought me a whole bunch of new clothes. I wasn't used to this, and I also didn't like the way other humans looked at me as we walked past. I stayed close to my master's heel, trying to ignore the fact that I was being stared at like a piece of meat. I shuddered, wishing that my outfit didn't leave my backside completely exposed. It didn't help that I was walking on all fours, as most hybrids do, and that was making me even more visible 'back there.' My only consolation was that Raikura was there, even though I had had no idea why my master was with him. _Maybe he belongs to my master as well. _They led me to a mansion, which I assumed was my master's home, and took me inside. I had never seen such a big place, and I had seen a lot of mansions. Raikura seemed shocked as well. "Welcome back, Marucho. I trust that your outing went well?" I jumped as a butler came to greet us. "Hi Kato. Yes, everything went well, thank you for asking. I brought some friends. If it's not too much trouble, could you set up some rooms for them?" "Of course, Sir." Wait, so was I supposed to follow him? Or should I stay with my master? "Master? Where would you like me to go?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait! One of many secrets is revealed! And now Starlight's here! But she thinks she's a slave! More on that later!<strong>


End file.
